1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to devices and methods for treating spinal conditions, and more particularly, for treating spinal compression with percutaneous spinal devices implanted between adjacent spinous processes.
2. Background of the Related Art
A significant number of people suffer from a condition known as spinal stenosis. Spinal stenosis is a progressive narrowing of the spinal canal that causes compression of the spinal cord. Each vertebra in the spinal column has an opening that extends through it. These openings are aligned vertically to form the spinal canal. The spinal cord runs through the spinal canal. As the spinal canal narrows due to spinal stenosis, the spinal cord and the nerve roots extending therefrom are compressed. The compression of the spinal cord, the spinal nerve roots, or both, generally results in pain, weakness, numbness, burning sensations, tingling, and, in particularly severe cases, may cause loss of bladder or bowel function, or paralysis. The legs, calves, and buttocks are most commonly affected by spinal stenosis; however, the shoulders and arms may also be affected if the stenosis is in the cervical spine.
Mild cases of spinal stenosis may be treated with rest or restricted activity, non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (e.g., aspirin), corticosteroid injections (epidural steroids), physical therapy, or any combination thereof. A patient suffering from spinal stenosis may find temporary comfort or relieve from the pain by bending forward, sitting, or lying down. These actions may ephemerally increase the vertebral space and thus relieve nerve compression. Given that spinal stenosis is generally a progressive disease, the source of pressure may have to be surgically corrected (e.g. decompressive laminectomy) as the disease worsens. A surgical intervention may remove bone and other tissue that has been impinged or compressed the spinal canal. Two adjacent vertebrae may also be fused during the surgical procedure to prevent instability, improper alignment, or slippage. Surgical decompression may relieve pressure on the spinal cord or spinal nerve roots by widening the spinal canal and creating more space.
Minimally-invasive surgical procedures and devices have been developed over the years to treat spinal stenosis and other spinal conditions. Although scientists and engineers have made significant advances, improvements are still possible.